1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus relating to presenting images.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging sensors are often the viewing port for complex systems such as seekers, unmanned air vehicles, surveillance and reconnaissance systems, and forward-looking infrared systems. Testing these systems by viewing scenes in the real world can be expensive, time consuming, and limited in the types of tests that can be conducted due to availability of specific scenarios for testing. Less sophisticated optical systems may be tested with simple target and scene generators, but as more sophisticated systems based on high resolution and multi-spectral imaging sensors are developed, conventional target and scene generation may not be adequate.